


A silenced Heart

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bullying, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Manipulative Lydia, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Suicide, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be warned, beauty is not always found in within beautiful beings. Some shells are beautiful and magnificent on the outside but on the inside they are dark and poisonous to take caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A silenced Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened, how it when so wrong. I was supposed to write this thing for my friend Tulip (of course this is not her real name) where Lydia sort of steals Jackson from Stiles and the way she does it sort of leaves Stiles victim to the cruelty of soulless little shits who really should be knocked off of their high horses, and in the end Stiles kills herself because she just can’t take it anymore.   
> I have no idea how this went so wrong…. I just couldn’t get my ideas sorted out and time ran out.

 

Lydia Martin had always been capable of gaining that which she desired. Never had there been a moment when she hadn’t been able to convince or scheme whatever she wanted into life. And therefor when she at the age of seventeen set her sights on one Jackson Whittemore there was nothing and no one that could stop her from having him. 

 

The tragedy that struck several hearts, the destruction Lydia Martin wrought might never have happen if Jackson Whittemore hadn’t bloomed from the four-eyed geek with a slight chubbiness into someone highly desirable. The sad truth was that if the young Whittemore hadn’t turned from the ugly duckling into a swan then perhaps Stiles Stilinski would never have died before her seventeenth birthday. 

 

Without the sudden transformation and Jackson’s unexpected athletic abilities as well as the Whittemore’s fortune then Lydia would never have granted him even a glance or thought, **** but as the outcast suddenly become someone worthy of Lydia’s attention there was nothing that could stop her from having him at her side as her companion and lover.The changes had made Jackson Whittemore into a person someone like Lydia Martin could be seen out and about with, he’d grown into exactly what people would expect her to attach herself too.

 

If the delicate hierarchy of their high school and society didn’t demand for beautiful people to date beautiful people, for popular individuals to latch on to their equals fiercely and unyieldingly then perhaps there wouldn’t have been a need for the kind and queen of high school to become one, without the pressure of family and friends then perhaps Lydia’s hold on Jackson Whittemore would’ve crumbled to dust before any real damage was done.

 

But what if’s are just that, dreams of what could’ve been but never was, and the truth is that the moment Jackson Whittemore slipped out of his fancy little sports car he became Lydia Martin’s and Stiles Stilinski became nothing more than an obstacle that needed to be brought down and destroyed.

 

Lydia had never found it beneath her to play dirty if it granted her what her heart desired, she never cared whom she hurt in the process of reaching her goal, it had never mattered to her who got hurt along or at least it hadn’t until one Stiles Stilinski became the unwanted casualty. 

 

It wasn’t until Allison called her hysterical and repeating the words, `She’s dead Lydia. We killed her.´ that Lydia Martin learned that there’s always a price to pay no matter how popular you are or how beautiful; there is always a price to pay for cruelty and selfishness. 

 

Lydia who’d been enjoying the afterglow that came from having one orgasm dragged out of her after another by Jackson who was admittedly as interesting to her as a brick wall, heard her phone begin to ring from somewhere on the floor near Jackson’s bed and at first she thought about ignoring it and simply enjoying the way her mind was finally empty and silent, she’d been experiencing of late a sensation in her chest that was unfamiliar to her; this uneasy feeling had been brought on by the haunting look that had washed over Stiles Stilinski’s face when yet another short and admittedly humiliating clip of her being fucked appeared and every student at their high school learned what a cock-whore Stiles was by the she’d prettily begged to be fucked by the very person sleeping next to Lydia, was dragged out of her bliss by the incessant ringing of her phone.

 

`Answer the fucking phone Lyds.´ Jackson groaned as he rolled onto his side and tried to drown out the sound with assistance of his pillow. 

 

`Don’t tell me what to do.´ Lydia grumbled as she reached for her phone, groaning unhappily at the caller ID.

 

`It’s Allison.´ Lydia sighed while making her way into the bathroom knowing that her friend was about to either bitch about Scott McCall and having to deal with him and his stupid love for her or about how Allison thought they should stop ruining Stiles reputation,then again the call could easily be another one of those where Lydia would have to convince Allison that she Lydia Martin did love her and that the only reason she was with Jackson was to keep up the appearance of being a good straight girl for the sake of her slowly dying homophobic grandmother who had promised to leave her fortune for Lydia; Allison had started to become more and more suspicious of Lydia’s motives even once throwing such a ridiculous accusation that the only reason Lydia wanted Stiles to hate Jackson was so Lydia could eventually swoop in and be a comforting shoulder for the sheriff’s daughter to cry on.

 

`Al…´is all she gets to say before the girl on the other end sobs out almost hysterically, `She’s dead. We killed her Lydia. She’s dead.´ 

 

`Who’s dead? ´ Lydia asks although there’s suddenly a terrible sinking feeling inside her, and she has to sit because a voice whispers in her ear likethe name she does not wish to hear, `Stiles.´ and as Allison confirms what Lydia fears she drops to the floor clutching her phone like it could change the news her friend had delivered her.

 

`We killed her.´ Allison cries hysterically, `she’s dead we killed her. There was so much blood Lydia.´

 

Lydia can’t say anything to that, her own mind is reeling and only the heart wrenching scream from behind the door startles her back to reality and not the trail of memories she’d slipped on while she dropped to the warm tiled floor of Jackson’s bathroom; memories all involving the odd girl who’d happily shared with Lydia her cupcakes at kindergarten and who’d bought Lydia the Barbie she’d wanted for her birthday with the money she’d earned by doing chores around her house just because Lydia’s own parent’s had bought her the wrong one, the girl who’d asked if Lydia wanted to be her friend but Lydia had said no because Stiles was just too odd to be her real friend, Lydia couldn’t stop remembering all the times she’d sneaked a look at Stiles when they got changed in the girls locker-room and how she’d wanted to reach out and trace all the scatterings of moles that covered the pale skin or how she had wanted just wrap herself around the lean body you never saw when Stiles wore her baggy clothes.

 

`Allison. I – I have to go.´ Lydia whispers fighting her own tears as she thinks about the way Stiles hadn’t turned into a bitch after she learned Jackson was dating Lydia, if anything she’d handled it with a grace that had angered Lydia even more because she wanted Stiles to scream and hit Jackson but no all Stiles did was hand Lydia a note listing every one of Jackson allergies, what to do if he got stung by a bee and what his favorite food and movies were. 

 

`Lydia – Lydia this is so bad.´ Allison cried but Lydia didn’t care for Allison’s tears or words and so she hung-up on the girl and just sat there on the floor crying silently while listening to Jackson’s howl-like screams. Lydia stared down at her phone seeing that there was a message left for her, and as she checks it she realizes it’s from Stiles, and as she reads the words her calm collective crying increases into something ugly and un-Lydia-like because even in the moment of her dying Stiles had behaved beyond Lydia’s abilities.

 

** Lydia, I know you don’t want to hear from me, you’ve made that perfectly clear and I get it – I do. But I just want you to know I forgive you, for everything. I know you can’t help it Lydia, and I’m a little bit afraid what the future holds for you. But just know I forgive you and Allison and even Jackson for everything. Take care of yourself and Jackson.  **

 


End file.
